Commercially available tree stands are unwieldy structures designed to accommodate a limited number of specific tree trunk sizes. Some of the conventional tree stands even require attachment to the ground to support the tree. The tree stand of the present invention automatically sizes itself to accommodate any tree trunk diameter over a wide range of diameters and does not require attachment to the ground. In addition, the tree stand of the present invention is easily assembled, requires limited space and may be readily disassembled for storage.